Stars
by ChocoMuffs
Summary: This is just an extract from a book i am working on. I was asked to post something so that you'll get a little flavor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, I was asked to post a little something from the book I am working on called 'Stars'.

Now the extract that I posted here is just a little part of one of the chapters. Hope you like it, but I just want to point out that I will not post anything else on this, for now and i would like to apologies in advance if that is goign to annoy you. I really want to publish this story – if it's possible – and so if I post too much on the book here then there will really be no point on publishing it. Anyway, hope this gives you a taste of what I am capable of outside of the Twilight world!


	2. Extract

**This is a small extract from the fourth chapter. the chapter is called "shattered".**

**Anyway, so what just happened in the book so far is that Eve and her best bud Simon decided to go out and celebrate their freedom (they're year off, they just finished High school and are taking a year off before starting University) so they decide to go to Generation which is an all ages club. Anyway, so this is when Eve and Simon are walking back home at around 12:30am. and they were talking about stuff that is i mention, might give some of the book away, so i'm not going to post the beginning of this chapter, this is just a small part from the middle of the chapter!**

**Hope you like it and ask me anything you'd like to know about the book, but something that i can tell you without spoiling the book itself.  
**

We walked the rest of the way in silence, when we were about two minutes away from my house I felt like there was something wrong. I felt my body prickle all over, the same feeling you get when you've sat on your leg or arm for so long and you trap the blood flow but when you release that limb, you feel like it's numb but at the same time you get this feeling like a million needles are picking into your skin.

As we approached my house I had that feeling all over my body. I tightened my grip on Simon, "There's something wrong. I feel like there's something wrong," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Simon said looking around us in all directions trying to see if anything's amiss.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling like something's wrong, something is out of place," I fiddled with the pendent that hung on my necklace, like I always do when I'm nervous, scared, worried or when I'm thinking really hard about something, it's a habit that had formed when my mother first gave me this necklace when I turned six.

"Let's get you home and we'll deal with it there," he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to my house.

The second we reached my house I knew what was wrong.

The front door to my house was pulled off its hinges and the door lay broken outside. It looked like someone or something pulled off my red front door that I was so familiar with, the same red door that usually made me feel safe, that indicated my sanctuary, and threw it about five feet away from where it once stood.

"Oh. My. God," Simon whispered from beside me, finally seeing what I saw.

I tore myself away from Simon and ran toward my house, across our front lawn, walked up my porch steps and walked into what was once my home.

Everything was broken, everything was out of place. I wouldn't have believed that this was my house, the same one I grew up in, the same one I had sleepovers in with Simon, the same one I was in this _morning_.

I wouldn't have believed it at all if it weren't for the familiar lamp that was now on the floor broken, the same exact couch that I slept on so many times because I was too lazy to go up to my room, but it was shredded now. The same Persian rug on the floor that my mother said held a long and magical story when I was a child.

All these memories made this my home and that scared me more than anything because now it looked so dead, like it was forgotten the same way the church was forgotten and left behind.

Then I remembered something that sent a shiver down my spine. Where are Jacob and Buddy and my mother?

"Mom! Jake! Buddy!" I shouted each name as I half walked and half ran from room to room but no one answered, "Mom! Mommy! Where are you?"

Every step I took without a reply felt like I was walking through honey, each step took more effort than the one before, every step made my vision blurrier with the tears that were running down my face so freely, like this was their last chance to come out, to escape. Every corner I turned without finding my mother and my brothers' faces made breathing harder, it felt like my lungs were trying to give up, trying to tell me that there was no point in breathing and supplying my body with oxygen anymore, made my heart beat faster like it was trying to break through my body, to abandon me and escape the panic that I was feeling, like it was too much for it to handle. Each step felt like my body wanted to give up.

I was about to look up stairs when I heard the sound of the floor creek in the living room and for a moment the honey that seemed to surround me turned to water and made movements faster and my limbs carried me to where I heard the noise.

"MOMMY!" I shouted without even looking at who it was.


End file.
